


One Kiss Away

by sourdades



Series: Seungyoun and Wooseok against Seoul. [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, seungyoun and wooseok being whipped, stressed seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdades/pseuds/sourdades
Summary: Wooseok never kept a count when it came to Seungyoun. He couldn’t point the day when they actually had their first date, was it when Seungyoun dragged him out or was it when Wooseok called him a day after, claiming that Seoul once again felt so lonely? He did not know when Seungyoun started to camp on his bed instead of Jinhyuk’s, nor he is sure when texting Seungyoun started to become a habit when something happened to him. What Wooseok sure was that Seungyoun had a special place that both of them never actually talked about.





	One Kiss Away

**Author's Note:**

> It was the sequel (I think you can call it a sequel) from the first part of the fiction. You can read it even without reading One Call Away but it wouldn't hurt to read more of Seungyoun and Wooseok. I haven't decide whether I want to continue this as series or not, but well, let's just see.

Wooseok never kept a count when it came to Seungyoun. He couldn’t point the day when they actually had their first date, was it when Seungyoun dragged him out or was it when Wooseok called him a day after, claiming that Seoul once again felt so lonely? He did not know when Seungyoun started to camp on his bed instead of Jinhyuk’s, nor he is sure when texting Seungyoun started to become a habit when something happened to him. What Wooseok sure was that Seungyoun had a special place that both of them never actually talked about.

“You and Seungyoun, are you two fighting?”

Jinhyuk’s question on one Friday morning shocked Wooseok, making the younger almost choked on his coffee. “He is busy, but we are okay.”

“One more question, or two,” Jinhyuk replied, “Are you two really fucking?”

This time, Wooseok really chocked on his coffee. “We are not even dating.”

Not only Wooseok, Jinhyuk was also choked on his milk upon hearing his roommate’s answer. “You better be kidding me.”

The other just shrugged. “I don’t really know how should I call us,” he confessed. It had been bothering him for weeks, the thought of having to put labels on their relationship. “Seungyoun and I, we’re pretty open with our feelings. He always made it clear that he wants us and is all in with me. I think I’ve showed him enough as well, I mean, I was not like how I am with Seungyoun when I am with the other guys, do you get me?”

“Now I feel bad for asking you.” Wooseok had always found it hard to show affection to people and Jinhyuk knew it very well. In fact, these past few weeks had been the most affectionate Wooseok ever been and it was to none other than his best friend. The problem was, Seungyoun had been distracted for around a week and Jinhyuk started to get worried. But now, he realized that his question might spark some insecurities to his roommate’s mind. “But really, you both have been showing affections non-stop ever since that one day you showed up together and it makes me think that you are official. Both of you seem to be happier these days and I am really glad for you. I am just really worried about Seungyoun since he seems really distracted, I thought you know whether something may happen.”

Upon hearing Jinhyuk’s words, Wooseok nodded as he realized that the black haired man he had been seeing was not being the cheeky and cheerful Seungyoun he used to be. Wooseok was not the kind to push people to tell him their worries, so he never asked what was bothering him and maybe, just maybe, that was what was wrong with him. “I notice it too,” he replied faintly.

“I am going for a retreat this weekend and won’t be home tonight. Maybe you should take him out and try to distract him a little? He has this habit to overthink everything with the tendencies of overworking himself, that’s what you both have in common that gives me headache.”

Wooseok just chuckled. “Apparently, that’s what we both never talk about.” He glanced at his phone, swiping at the text Seungyoun just sent him. _Good morning, beautiful._ He smiled at the message, typing a quick greeting before putting his phone back to his pocket. When he thought of it, he could finally see something was wrong. Seungyoun was still being Seungyoun, but somehow the male was not “Seungyoun” enough. There was no lame puns or dad jokes in the morning, nor the meme of himself with fruit loops as his breakfast. Something was definitely wrong and Wooseok decided that maybe, he needed a little push.

Wooseok knew that Seungyoun’s class ended early on Friday. In fact, the brunette knew the whole timetable by heart as Seungyoun made sure to remind him and sometimes walked him home if they had gotten out on same time. He was there, two cup of iced coffee on his hand in the park Seungyoun first took him. Just like usual, it was quiet and homey, especially since it was nearing evening and no one really jog around when the sun was about to set. But Wooseok wasn’t some kind of runner. He quickly took the picture of the park with the glimpse of the hardcover of Me Before You on his lap and sent it to Seungyoun. If there was one thing that became habit, it’s to text each other the picture of their whereabouts if they felt like seeing the other one. It might seem bothersome to some people, but Seungyoun always managed to find him.

 _It feels like navigating the way home or I just know you too well_ , Seungyoun said when the smaller of the two asked why he always managed to find him.

And today was no exception. The park was not far from their university and Wooseok only needed to wait for fifteen minutes to see the tired Seungyoun sitting beside him, immediately taking sip of one of the iced coffee. “That one is mine,” Wooseok corrected as he handed him Seungyoun’s cup, “you seem tired.”

He shot him a weak smile. “It’s Friday. Everyone is tired on Friday.”

“But you’ve been tired all week.”

Seungyoun chuckled, turning at Wooseok and give him his fondest smile. “I am really okay,” he said, fixing Wooseok’s hair a little as leaf somehow managed to fall on his hair on summer, “you should see yourself as well. Your eyes are red again, have you been on your laptop for too long and forget the ointment? Look at me.” Then he took Wooseok’s glasses from his face and looking at him straight on the eyes. “Ah, I am right. I guess I should hang out with you so you would stop hanging out with your laptop.”

Wooseok swore that Seungyoun’s warm gaze and smile could made him melt right on the bench. It was supposed to be him who confronted Seungyoun’s eye bags and messy hair, not the other way around. “We both should take a break,” he replied, “and Seoul feels so lonely today, don’t you think so?”

That became their lines. Wooseok felt like it was _their things_ to refer the Seoul to be lonely, as if it was the only excuse to see each other. But he found it beautiful, and he was sure Seungyoun found the same. Even after weeks—nearing three months, even—he still found it hard to directly told Seungyoun that he wanted to see him or that he wanted to take the other on a date, so it became their phrase.

“I don’t have something planned for a date, though.”

“I don’t want a date,” Wooseok told him. Seungyoun was now eyeing him with confused eyes that he liked, his cat-like feature looking at him curiously. “I mean, I don’t want to go out with you, I just want your company. We can just buy the spicy pork fried rice we both like and eat it at my apartment. Jinhyuk is out and I want—I want to be with you.” He was red. Wooseok was many other things but confident when it came to Seungyoun. “…If that’s okay with you, of course. I’d understand if you are busy or if you want to rest or—“

His words got cut off when Seungyoun wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leaning closer to him as he played his thumb around Wooseok’s arm. “I really miss you this week. Let’s go home.”

Wooseok would be a total fool if Seungyoun thought he could fool him with his actions. Jinhyuk was right, Seungyoun was distracted. They went out to bought some take-away then take taxi home, simply because Seungyoun was too lazy to drive so he left the car on his apartment this morning. But even with Wooseok beside him and his favorite food sitting in front of him, the black haired male was silent. And Wooseok knew that silent Seungyoun meant a disturbed Seungyoun.

“I am going to ask you a question and you can’t not answer me, this is a command.” Wooseok finally gave up to the silent Seungyoun as they both chilling on his room. Seungyoun was laying on Wooseok’s bed as the other male sat on his chair, continuing the book he was reading. The elder just gave him a hum, too absorbed in the game he was playing. “Is something bothering you? Don’t even try to say ‘I am fine’ because you’ve been silent and distracted the whole time and you’re making me worried. Jinhyuk even told me that you’ve been like this for the whole week.”

“I am just tired. It’s fine.”

Of course, he was not satisfied with Seungyoun’s answer but he knew better than pushing for one. Instead, he just grabbed his laptop and start working on his paper. He knew that both he and Seungyoun had promised to not working on anything when tonight, but the fact that Seungyoun stayed silent just proved Wooseok that he was indeed distracted and not actually paying attention to the brunette.

“I am just extremely stressed these days.” Seungyoun suddenly spoke after around twenty minutes of silence. Wooseok stopped typing, but not turning his gaze to Seungyoun as he wanted the other male to kept on talking without feeling nervous or burdened. “Everyone put high expectations on me but I keep on feeling that I am coming short. I work on my things with the image of their disappointed faces flashed through my mind and it really pains me. I don’t know what to do and where to seek for help. It keeps on haunting me and even clowning myself did not help to get away from those images and thoughts.” 

Wooseok remained silent, but he moved himself and now laying right beside Seungyoun, his hand reached Seungyoun’s hand as he squeezed it tight, assuring him to move on.

“I was just afraid and tired. Then I keep on blaming myself when my things don’t go according to plan.”

“You always have me, Seungyoun, I will always have your back and be your home.” The squeeze got tighter as Wooseok felt Seungyoun’s grip on their intertwined palms. “There is no need to be afraid.”

“I don’t want to bother or burden you with my feelings. We were casual and I don’t know where do I stand with you. I can be overbearing at times. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with me, or do things you are not okay to.”

It pained Wooseok to hear those words, but it also made him realized one important thing. Both him and Seungyoun were similar in a way they hated to be the burden of people’s feeling and Wooseok realized that might be there were times he pushed Seungyoun away as he dealt with his own issue. It was something they both needed to work on, to believe in each other and not hesitating to ask for comfort. But more importantly, Wooseok realized that Seungyoun was giving him all the control to decide where they wanted they relationship to go. He was giving him time, chance, and everything to decide when he would be ready while telling him that he’d always be ready for him. 

Upon the new realizations, Wooseok leaned his face closer to Seungyoun as he gave him one long kiss on the elder’s forehead, then moving to lower to peck the corner of his lips. “Cho Seungyoun, if Seoul ever gets stressing,” Wooseok paused when his gaze met Seungyoun’s, “I am only one kiss away.”

It was silent for a minute and Wooseok swore he wanted to bury his face on the pillow, too embarrassed at his own words. Then he heard Seungyoun’s chuckle, followed by his smile and the warm gaze Wooseok adored so much. “I don’t kiss someone who isn’t mine.”

Woosek was relieved. Seungyoun was joking at him again and Wooseok knew that it was his way to ask him to make everything official. He did not need it to be fancy or romantic, Wooseok decided, he only needed Seungyoun to look at him like that—as if there were whole constellations on Wooseok’s eyes and he was drowning in it.

“Then maybe I should be yours—your boyfriend, your… me.”

Seungyoun did not answer. Instead, he pulled the smaller male to his embrace as he left few kisses on the younger’s nape. “I like the idea of it,” he murmured as he tightened his grip on Wooseok’s body, now burying his face on the crook of Wooseok’s neck. “I can be yours too so we can kiss each other when Seoul gets stressing.”

Their loving gaze found each other for a second, and it took one small smile before they lean in, before their lips met each other for the first time.


End file.
